undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
In a Day/Issue 9
This is issue 9 of In a Day. It is entitled "Bad Luck Gehert" This issue is Karen-centric. 09, Bad Luck Gehert 12:28 “We have to get up to the roof!” Jerry yelled as the zombies started to pour into the RV. I saw Gehert try to get up, but as he was doing that, a zombie grabbed him and bit into his arm. “Gehert!” Kate yelled and Gehert kicked the zombie off of him. “Just keep going to the roof!” Gehert shouted as he got up. “Come on!” I shouted to Jerry as I ran to the hatch. I kicked a zombie away from me and helped Kate up. Jack climbed onto the roof after her while Jerry and I started to save Gehert who was surrounded by zombies. I picked up the machete that Gehert had dropped and swung hard, cutting off two of the zombies heads. Me and Jerry eventually made it two Gehert, who had bites all over both his arms. Come on Gehert, stay with us!” Jerry yelled as he swing Gehert’s shoulder over himself so he could support Gehert and help him walk. A zombie came close to me but I killed it with the machete. Eventually Jerry made it up into the hatch with Gehert to the roof with Jack and Kate, while I was alone still down here, with so many zombies blocking me from the hatch. I killed one, pushing another away and stabbing another. I fought harder than I had ever fought before in my life. Soon I made it to the hatch, but as I was climbing up a zombie grabbed my leg and tried to pull me back down. “Grab my hand, Baby!” Jerry yelled as I took his hand and he tried to pull me up. I started to believe that this was how I was going to die, and there was no point in struggling anymore to get up. “Jerry, I love you!” I shouted quickly as the zombie started to win the game of tug of war. “Don’t do this to me baby, come on!” Jerry shouted as tears came to both of our eyes. I knew now that this was my end, so I prepared to just let go of his hand. “No!” Jerry yelled as he pulled with insane force. He pulled so hard that I was able to kick the strong zombie in the face, eventually being pull up onto the roof successfully. “Oh god, oh god.” Jerry said crying as he hugged me tightly. 12:39 “What do we do with Gehert?” Jack asked when me and Jerry were finished having our emotional moment. “We need him.” Kate said, and I nodded. “Well the only way to do that is to cut off his arms.” I said sadly. “I’ll do it.” Jerry said as he took the machete from my hands and took a deep breath, prepared to cut Gehert’s arms off. “N-No. Please, I don’t want t-to suffer like this.” Gehert said right before Jerry was about to cut his right arm off. “But you’ll die, and then turn.” Jerry said sadly. Gehert gave us all a nervous look. “I-I want the emergency revolver.” He said, closing his eyes to take a rest. We all stood there thinking about what he just said, and we all wanted to give him the revolver. The only problem was that it was still down below in the RV. Deaths *None Credits *Karen Vance *Jerry Vance *Gehert Sax *Kate Taze *Jack Hanson Category:In a Day Category:Issues Category:In a Day Issues Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues